Everytime
by Jeysi
Summary: Harry Potter, der meist gehasste Schüler von Severus Snape, lebt ... in Snape Manor. Warum, weshalb, wieso? Das weiß er selber noch nicht genau ... aber Severus musste einen guten Grund haben.


Halli Hallo  
  
Tzjaja, wieder mal was neues von klein Jeysi. Ich habe ja auch nix besseres zu tun als FF´s zu schreiben, ... -.-  
  
Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir als ich an ‚Ein neues Leben' weiter schrieb. (schleich Werbung mach .)  
  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, sie ist ein wenig anders als die anderen FF´s die ich bis jetzt geschrieben habe, aber hier kommt unter Garantie AUCH slash drinn vor. Also jeder der es nicht mag, tut mir leid, aber da ist die Tür. zum Ausgang deut Möchte nachher keine Klagen hören ...  
  
Ich Wünsche euch Viel spaß beim Lesen .  
  
Info: Nicht Beta-gelesen. Sorry -.- -- Everytime  
  
17.02.2002  
  
Es hat geschneit. Nach langer zeit endlich mal.  
  
Ich habe noch keinen schritt vor die Tür gesetzt, sitze hier am Fenster, hänge meinen Gedanken nach, mit einem guten Blick auf das anwesen der Snapes. Der Kamin in diesem Zimmer spendet genug wärme um nicht zu frieren, aber zu wenig um es als Warm zu nennen.  
  
Ja jetzt Fragt man sich, was hat Harry Potter auf dem anwesen der Snapes verloren? Das ist eine gute Frage, die ich mir allerdings selbst noch nicht beantworten kann. Es ist verdreht und absolut verrückt, aber es ist war.  
  
Ich Lebe seit knapp 1 Monat hier, und war noch nicht einmal draußen, wieso weiß ich selbst nicht, ich traue mich nicht vor die Türe.  
  
Es ist ein wundervoller Ausblick von hier. Die großen Wiesen mit Schnee bedeckt, ganz in der nähe ein kleines Dörfchen, es sieht aus wie gemalt, mit der kleinen Kapelle, den Läden und den Menschen die auf den Straßen herum laufen.  
  
Die Tannen und Sträucher sind weiß vom Schnee, glitzern in der Sonne. Kinder spielen auf dem Gelände. Ich wusste nicht das Snape so Menschenfreundlich war, überhaupt wusste ich nichts über diesen Mann, oder kannte ich ihn gut? Ich weiß es nicht, wer kann schon behaupten jemals durch Severus Snape blicken zu können? Er hat mich mehr verwirrt als ich zugeben will, wen du jetzt Denkst ‚Geh' doch zu ihm, Frag ihn warum du hier bist!' ... Ja das würde ich Liebend gerne tun, aber es geht nicht. Er ist nicht hier, nicht bei mir, nicht im Haus, und sehrwahrscheinlich auch nicht im Lande.  
  
Wieso er fort ist? Ich weiß es nicht ...  
  
Wieso Severus Snape, Mir sein Burg, seine Landwirtschaft, seine Bediensteten, sein Zuhause überlassen hat? Ich weiß es nicht ...  
  
Es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor. Ich sitze hier, in einem Gästezimmer. Ich traue mich einfach nicht, mich im Haus umzusehen. Ich weiß nicht warum, vielleicht aus Angst etwas zu sehen, dass nicht für meine Augen bestimmt ist? Aber wen es so wäre, wieso bin ich jetzt hier, alleine, und mit allen Freiheiten die ein Mensch nur haben könnte? Ohne Einschränkungen. Ich könnte jetzt aufstehen, in sein Schlafzimmer gehen, oder in sein Arbeitzimmer seine Unterlagen durchstöbern, seine Aufzeichnung ansehen, in seinen Privaten Angelegenheiten rum schnüffeln ... aber ich tue es nicht. Ich bleibe hier sitzen, auf seiner Fenstersims, in seinem Gästezimmer und versuche seine Beweggründe zu verstehen.  
  
Aber ich fange einfach von vorne an, wie alles kam ... wie ich in diese Sache hineingeraten bin.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, es ist ja auch nur einen Monat her ... ich war mit in das Apartment von Ron und Hermine gezogen. Mein Haus in Frankreich hatte ich verkauft. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr dort Leben, es schien mich alles einzudrücken, nicht zuletzt die ganzen Briefe von Albus waren schuld das ich wieder nach England zog. Der Krieg war ausgebrochen, nicht wie vermutet nahm Voldemort England ein, nein, er machte sich nach Asien auf. Was er damit bezweckt ist mir ein Rätsel, Tom überhaupt ist ein Rätsel.  
  
Ich zog also zu Hermine und Ron, zwei alte Schulfreund, mit denen ich mich gut verstanden hatte. Ja ‚hatte'. Es war nicht mehr so wie es mal vor Fünf Jahren gewesen war. Der Krieg verändert Menschen ...  
  
Ich war in der Wohnung, wir aßen gerade zu Abend als es klingelte, Hermine öffnete die Tür. Sie schrie kurz auf ... stand dann aber im Türrahmen wie versteinert. Aber sie sagte nichts, starrte nur auf die Person vor ihr. Eine Person in Deatheater Robe.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
Jea, wie wärs mit eurer Meinung? Wie war sie, kann ich sie so weiter fortführen?  
  
Weiter im Tagebuchsinne, oder soll ich ab hier in ‚Meiner' Perspektive weiter schreiben? Oder abwechselnd?  
  
Sagt mir ob's euch gefallen hat, eure Jey  
  
Harry Potter, der meist gehasste Schüler von Severus Snape, lebt ... in Snape Manor. Warum, weshalb, wieso? Das weiß er selba noch nicht genau ... aber Severus musste einen guten Grund haben.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Prolog wartet auf Freischaltung. . 


End file.
